


Aroma di mandarino

by Chalchiuhtlicue



Series: La scuola sul fondo del lago [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Aran Ship Week 2020, Childhood Friends, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue
Summary: "Di solito loro due dividono qualsiasi frutto, perché, quando era piccolo, Alan lagnava ogni volta che lo costringevano a mangiare frutta e verdura. Un mandarino era troppo per lui, una pesca era di sicuro più di quanto potesse mangiare, una mela aveva poco sapore. Shinsuke aveva questa strana abitudine, quindi, di mangiare con lui frutta. La sbucciava con cura, con movimenti lenti. Se è troppa, diceva, vuol dire che deve dividerla con qualcuno. E ora gli ha dato un mandarino intero."Kita e Alan hanno a che fare con la magia, che sembra volerli dividere.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran
Series: La scuola sul fondo del lago [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087829
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Aran Ship Week 2020





	Aroma di mandarino

**Author's Note:**

> BUONA ARAN SHIP WEEK RAGA NON LO SO MI ERO DIMENTICATA CHE GIORNO ERA E QUINDI APPOSTO!! ME LO SONO RICORDATA IN TEMPO
> 
> Di base questa alankita ha lo stesso mondo della daisuga di aprile. Prima o poi devo fare un post in cui spiego le categorie e che la cosa importante è che la comunità magica e quella umana sono divise ma sanno l'una dell'esistenza dell'altra. E che la comunità magica ha una forte gerarchia

> I’ve feelings for you. You are kind.

> We’ll kiss, grow old, walk around,

> Light months will fly over us

> Like snowy stars

> **(Anna Akhmatova, The Road is Black)**

  
  
Alan è davvero molto bravo a usare la sua magia. Muove il dito sulla terra nuda, creando dei piccoli cerchi col polpastrello. Prima scava piano piano, poi tira su il dito e sente qualcosa che cerca di tirare verso il basso, quindi sorride. Sta accovacciato con le ginocchia unite contro il suo petto e i talloni staccati da terra. Il dito viene tirato verso il basso, mentre Alan cerca di portarlo su. Non è una cosa che deve fare, in realtà, è solo che si annoia davvero tanto, mentre gli adulti della famiglia parlano e parlano e parlano, di cose noiose e di cose che non gli sono mai interessate. La magia -non è qualcosa che devi discutere. È qualcosa che hai e basta e che usi e basta, non importa come o perché tu ce l’abbia. Che lui sia il primo della sua famiglia a presentare la magia... a chi importa? Che lui sia il primo a poter far crescere dell’erba da un terreno nudo come questo... che cosa importa?  
  
Alan muove il dito in cerchio e sente come una forza invisibile tirare verso il basso il dito ancora. Perché sta facendo una cosa che non dovrebbe fare, cioè far crescere un filo d’erba prima che questo sia pronto per nascere. Si è sempre chiesto se questo porta problemi alla natura. Quali sono le conseguenze delle sue azioni. Lui non ne ha mai viste di gravi. Se ha fame e riesce a far uscire un frutto da un albero prima del tempo, è meglio di non far nascere nessun frutto. Avere fame è peggio di essere sazio. Eppure, si chiede se non ci siano conseguenze negative a questo punto. Gli adulti sembrano essere molto scossi da Alan e dal suo modo di fare. Per questo si chiede... forse sta facendo qualcosa di sbagliato? Smette di tirare con il dito e si morde l’interno delle guance.  
  
Alan si abbraccia le ginocchia. Guarda quei cerchi nella terra che ha appena fatto. Non pensava di fare male a qualcuno, in realtà. Quando a scuola gli dicono che strappare le foglie dagli alberi fa piangere gli alberi, lui ci crede. Certo non vuole che le piante stiano male per colpa sua. Ha sempre pensato che tirare fuori le piante, o comunque muovere in questo modo gli elementi (come li aveva chiamati la vecchia signora che è venuta a casa sua)(a fare o dire che cosa, lui non ne è sicuro, sa solo che ha cercato di parlare coi suoi genitori una, due, tre volte e che lui la prima e la seconda volta ha chiuso la porta ed è tornato nell’appartamento a guardare cartoni animati) -comunque, ha sempre pensato che fosse una cosa positiva, far crescere qualcosa. A quanto pare non è così. “Qual è la differenza” inizia a chiedere. Gli si rompe un po’ la voce, perché era da davvero un po’ troppo tempo che non parlava. Si schiarisce la gola. “Qual è la differenza tra qualcosa che ha aspettato tanto e qualcosa che faccio crescere io?”  
  
Shin-chan, un bambino della sua età con gli occhi scuri e che parla sempre troppo poco, sta seduto poco lontano da lui, sul genkan. Dondola un pochino le gambe e guarda verso il basso. Alan lancia uno sguardo verso di lui da sopra la spalla. In tutto questo tempo, Shin-chan è rimasto in silenzio, con le mani che si arricciavano intorno al legno e lo guardava fare cerchi per terra. Aveva qualcosa, accanto. Forse un piattino di qualcosa. Shin-chan e Alan non possono toccare i coltelli. Quella deve essere una mela sbucciata. Dovevano fare merenda insieme. Erano insieme, la prima volta che Alan ha fatto nascere un frutto che non doveva nascere. Avevano fame. E Shin-chan aveva sorriso. Per questo Alan aveva pensato che, qualsiasi cosa fosse quella che aveva fatto, non poteva essere poi così cattiva. Non se faceva sorridere il suo amico così.  
  
Shin-chan allunga le gambe, per infilare i piedi nelle scarpe. Deve tenersi ben stretto al genkan e quando il suo peso cade sui sassolini bianchi del cortile, Alan si gira verso di lui e mette giù i talloni, per non perdere l’equilibrio. “Tu cosa pensi?” gli chiede ancora, non così sicuro di quale risposta voglia sentire. Shin-chan aveva sorriso, quando Alan gli aveva passato una pesca fuori stagione. L’aveva presa tra le mani e Alan si era fermato a guardare come le unghie di Shin-chan fossero rosa e bianche, quasi come la pesca che teneva in mano. “La zietta ha ragione e dovrei smettere?” chiede ancora.  
  
Shin-chan si prende il suo tempo per rispondere e anche per muoversi. Si piega, per sistemare le scarpe. Muove il piede, per far entrare il tallone nella scarpa, con l’aiuto della mano, poi si guarda le mani e se le passa sul pantalone, come se volesse pulirsi. Si alza in piedi e prende il piattino che teneva vicino a lui. Solo a questo punto alza lo sguardo verso Alan, che arriccia un po’ le labbra, impaziente. Shin-chan è davvero un bambino particolare. I suoi passi sui sassi sono calmi e leggeri. E sta attento a non far cadere gli spicchi di mele. Tiene la mano ben aperta, coprendone il bordo. E Alan lo segue con lo sguardo e i movimenti della testa, finché non gli arriva accanto e si accovaccia accanto a lui.  
  
Shin-chan tiene il piattino con gli spicchi di mela con una sola mano e li guarda come se stesse cercando di pensare a qualcosa. Qualcosa da dire, forse, qualcosa da fare, più probabilmente. Prende uno stuzzichino e lo infila in uno spicchio di mela. Poi lo mostra ad Alan.  
  
“Questo non risponde alla mia domanda” gli fa notare Alan, sbuffando una risata. Prende lo spicchio della mela con la punta delle dita, per poi portarsela in bocca. Shin-chan ci ha di sicuro versato sopra dello zucchero e del limone, per farla durare di più, senza farla diventare gialla. Si sente, nel sapore. C’è anche un pizzico di cannella. “Se mi dessi qualche risposta, ogni tanto, non è che mi farebbe male, sai?”  
  
Shin-chan abbassa lo sguardo per qualche secondo. Studia i cerchi a terra che ha fatto Alan, poi gli spicchi di mela. “Non mi piace che crei disordine” gli dice, con un tono monotono, ma con una voce abbastanza alta da non dare spazio a fraintendimenti. Gira trai polpastrelli lo stuzzichino. “Ma non mi piace nemmeno la zietta, come ti parla.”  
  
Alan sbatte le palpebre. Ci deve pensare qualche secondo. Non gli piace che crea disordine. Nel senso che non dovrebbe far crescere le cose a suo ritmo perché si spazientisce in fretta? Qualcosa del genere? Aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Come mi parla la zietta?”  
  
Shin-chan non risponde. Posa il mento sulle ginocchia e gli passa un altro spicchio di mela. “Non mi piace nemmeno quello che ha detto alla nonna" dice invece, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e lo sguardo basso. Poi prende la mano di Alan, e la posa per terra, schiacciandola con la sua, dove si trovano i cerchi a terra. Solleva insieme le loro mani e Alan guarda come sotto queste inizia a germogliare una piantina verde e piena di vita. Non c’è stata nessuna forza che lo tirava verso il basso, questa volta, non c’è stato nemmeno un momento in cui Alan ha pensato di star facendo qualcosa di sbagliato. "Abbiamo fatto crescere dell’erbaccia" borbotta Shin-chan, inclinando un po’ la testa.  
  
Alan non ha capito, in quel momento. Li aveva messi nei guai tutti e due e nemmeno lo sapeva. Da quel giorno, Shin-chan, per lui, sarebbe diventato Shinsuke. Poi Kita. (Poi, di nuovo, Shinsuke.)  
  
  
  
  
  


### Shinsuke (che passa la primavera a studiare)

Alan lascia cadere la bicicletta sul vialetto. Non ha neanche frenato, si è solo buttato giù dalla bicicletta in corsa e ha iniziato a correre. Tiene le mani chiuse in due pugni, correndo verso la porta di legno, e lancia un’occhiata alle sue spalle, per essere sicuro che nessuno lo stia seguendo. Saltella su un piede, per tirare su il calzino, che gli è scivolato verso la caviglia e gli dà fastidio. “Shinsuke!” grida, continuando a saltellare. Corre il più in fretta possibile. Si ferma davanti alla porta e cerca di riprendere fiato, passandosi la mano sul collo. Non fa nemmeno così caldo, ma la pedalata insieme a questa piccola corsa gli ha tolto di sicuro il fiato. “Shinsuke!”  
  
La porta si apre piano davanti a lui e Shinsuke sbatte le palpebre. Si guarda intorno e Alan vede come i suoi occhi si posano sulla bici buttata ai lati della strada e poi verso la strada. La sua fronte si corruga un po’. Porta dei pantaloncini, anche se fa ancora freddo, forse perché c’è un sole che riscalda chiunque stia sotto di lui. Alan si passa la manica della maglietta sul labbro e tira su col naso. Non ha intenzione di dire nulla e non sa nemmeno che cosa potrebbe dire Shinsuke a questo punto. Dovrebbe dirgli che c’è la possibilità che due ragazzini lo stiano seguendo e che forse dovrebbe fare in fretta a farlo entrare. Potrebbe dirgli che ci ha messo così tanto a venire fino a qui perché... “Pensavo non saresti venuto” interrompe i suoi pensieri Shinsuke, muovendosi di lato, per farlo entrare nel cortile. I suoi movimenti sono lenti e Alan deve lanciare uno sguardo dietro di lui, per controllare che i Miya non lo vedano entrare fino a qui. Shinsuke chiude il portoncino dietro di loro e cammina sui sassi bianchi del cortile come qualche anno fa.  
  
Non sembra che non si vedano da quando frequentavano la sesta elementare.  
  
Alan si passa la lingua tra le labbra e infila le mani in tasca, con un po’ di disagio. Shinsuke non mostra nessun tipo di emozione. Cammina in silenzio davanti a lui. Apre la porta di casa, lo aspetta davanti al genkan, si sfila le scarpe e osserva Alan imitarlo, mentre sussurra un _scusa il disturbo_ non molto sentito. Shinsuke inclina un po’ la testa e poi si muove di nuovo verso il corridoio. Dalla sesta elementare sono passati tre anni. Alan è andato a studiare a Kobe. Gli hanno detto che sarebbe stato più facile così per gli adulti aiutarlo a controllare i suoi poteri. In città c’è poca terra, poca acqua e di sicuro pochissimo fuoco che Alan può muovere e controllare. Anche Shinsuke è stato mandato via di casa, dopo che quella zietta è venuta a parlare con le loro famiglie. Si sono tenuti in contatto con un telefono che la nonna ha dato di nascosto a Shinsuke prima che andasse -ovunque lui sia andato. Ogni tanto, gli arrivavano anche lettere di Shinsuke, scritte come se fosse un robot, in cui le frasi erano, più o meno, sempre le stesse. In tre anni, ad Alan sono arrivate quattro lettere. Le tiene nel cassetto della scrivania, ogni tanto le legge, anche se non è sicuro del perché.  
  
_Qui fa freddo. L’acqua rende il clima umido. Sono tutti molto gentili. No, non posso tornare a casa._  
  
_Qui fa freddo._ Alan non ha mai capito dove stesse questo qui. Sa che la scuola di Shinsuke è un po’ più a Nord di Hyogo e che c’è dell’acqua. È una delle prime cose che gli ha detto, quando è arrivato. Alan è riuscito a immaginarselo, col suo cellulare incastrato tra la spalla e l’orecchio, che sistemava le sue magliette in un armadio e le piegava con una precisione disarmante. Lo hanno scendere sott’acqua. Hanno un dormitorio sotto un lago e ci sono molte persone. Un ragazzino con un ciuffo biondo. Un ragazzo con un neo sotto l’occhio. _Persone gentili._ Nessuno gli dava fastidio e seguivano delle abitudini. Le giornate venivano scandite da orari ben precisi, attività che dovevano fare, ore libere che riempiva di letture. Ogni tanto, nelle loro chiamate, quando Alan è troppo stanco e sente gli occhi chiudersi dopo degli allenamenti, Shinsuke gli racconta delle storie che ha letto, come se fossero le sue avventure.  
  
Alan segue Shinsuke per il corridoio di casa sua, trascinando i piedi. Ha i calzini bianchi e i pantaloni che gli si infilano sotto i talloni, quando cammina. Danno un po’ fastidio. Guarda la schiena di Shinsuke che cammina. Non ha mai capito perché, se il loro problema era più o meno lo stesso (usavano entrambi la magia, no?) li hanno voluti mandare in due scuole diverse per imparare a usare i loro poteri. Non ha neanche capito perché questa loro amicizia la devono tenere nascosta. Non ha capito perché non dovrebbe più parlare con Shinsuke, secondo gli adulti. E non pensa nemmeno che sia una cosa che loro possono scegliere. Chi gli piace o chi no.  
  
Alan si guarda intorno e questa casa non è cambiata molto, da quando veniva, quando era più piccolo. “Oi” lo chiama, inclinandosi un pochino di lato di lato. “Volevo venire appena -cioè, quando scendevi dall’autobus, ma mi hanno detto che non era il caso.”  
  
Shinsuke si gira verso di lui. Prima guarda verso il pavimento di legno. I loro piedi, i calzini che Alan non è sicuro che non siano bucati, poi alza lo sguardo verso Alan e scuote un po’ la testa. “Pensavo solo che non saresti venuto” gli risponde, girandosi di nuovo, per tornare a camminare. “Sarebbe stato più logico, non venire, perché dicono che è pericoloso. Saresti stato saggio a non farlo.”  
  
Stanno andando in cucina. Alan arriccia le labbra e assottiglia lo sguardo. “Ma tu stavi aspettandomi, no?” gli fa notare, con un borbottio. Ruota gli occhi. “E questa settimana ogni volta che cercavo di avvicinarmi a casa tua, i gemelli comparivano dal nulla e quei due non fanno altro che la spia.” Sbuffa di nuovo. “Non è che io non abbia provato a venire qui. È che venivo proprio fermato. E lo sapevo che non saresti uscito per l’ora della merenda.” Anche se sono passati anni. Questo non lo aggiunge a voce alta. Non sa perché. E comunque... “Non che tu possa dire la stessa cosa” lagna, trascinando i piedi, per seguirlo. “Non ci hai nemmeno provato a venire a casa mia, oppure lo avrei saputo, non pensi?”  
  
Shinsuke gli lancia uno sguardo da sopra la spalla. Entra in cucina e si muove verso il tavolo. “Non ci ho provato a venire da te” gli risponde, senza la minima vergogna. “La zietta mi ha detto di non venirti a trovare, a meno che non ci sia un’emergenza, perché è pericoloso...” Controlla la distanza tra di loro. Deve starla misurando con lo sguardo. Alan non è stupido. Sa delle regole che sono state date loro. Non si avvicinerà di più. Ma Shinsuke non sembra esserne sicuro. “Che noi stiamo vicini” finisce di dire, incrociando le braccia. Shinsuke è sempre voluto essere più maturo di quanto vuole la sua età. Anche quando andava alle elementari. Metteva in ordine, sistemava le cose che tutti lasciavano in disordine, mangiava il pranzo con il metodo triangolare.  
  
Alan lo guarda, in piedi sulla porta della cucina, mentre allunga una mano, per prendere un mandarino dal cestino sul tavolo. Tiene gli occhi bassi. Le sue mani non sono cresciute poi così tanto da quando erano più piccoli. È cresciuto un po’ in altezza. Sembra essere diventato più forte, nel frattempo. “Sì” concede Alan, con un movimento della testa. Certo non si aspettava che Shinsuke rispondesse in un altro modo. Perché lo conosce. Perché sa che tipo di persona è. Si conoscono da quando erano piccoletti. Questa non è una scena che non sapeva si sarebbe presentata. “Ma noi due siamo amici, no?” gli ricorda, incrociando le braccia. Muove i piedi. Sposta il peso da una parte all’altra, per il nervosismo. “No?” ripete, per avere una risposta rapida.  
  
Shinsuke si morde l’interno delle guance. Lo studia, coi suoi occhi nocciola e così penetranti da far venire voglia ad Alan di abbassare lo sguardo, per il senso di colpa. Anche se non ha niente per cui sentirsi in colpa. Sta solo chiedendo a Shinsuke di dire quello che entrambi sanno. “Sì” risponde piano Shinsuke, aprendo il mandarino con l’unghia del pollice. Abbassa lo sguardo per concentrarsi sulle sue azioni. “Certo che siamo amici.”  
  
“E quando eravamo piccoletti stavamo insieme tutto il tempo” gli ricorda Alan, con un gesto stizzito della mano. “Non è mai successo niente di terribile, e se succedesse -diciamo che potrebbe succedere. Io sto qua. Sto a qualche metro di distanza, va bene? E tu stai là e vedi che non succede niente. Non è che non mi puoi venire a trovare. E cosa potrebbe succedere di -di terribile? Niente. Niente che non possiamo aggiustare, credo. Abbiamo sempre aggiustato tutto.”  
  
Shinsuke lascia cadere la buccia del mandarino sul palmo della mano. È troppo lontano per vedere la sua espressione, ma le sue labbra sembrano essere piegate verso il basso. “Al campo” gli dice monotono. “C’è un ragazzo che ha distrutto i campi della sua famiglia, perché ha persona il controllo per anche solo un secondo. Un secondo e un fulmine ha distrutto tutto quello che la sua famiglia ha piantato per mesi.” Sbuccia il mandarino con calma. Tiene la buccia in mano e poi la lascia su un fazzoletto di carta, che a quanto pare aveva già preparato, senza che Alan se ne rendesse conto. “Come cosa da sapere fa un po’ paura, non pensi, Alan-kun?”  
  
Alan si morde la lingua. Continua a guardare Shinsuke che chiude il fazzoletto e butta la buccia del mandarino nel cassonetto dell’umido. Poi torna vicino al tavolo, e divide il mandarino in due. Stacca gli spicchi di una metà e li sistema su un piattino. “Beh” prova a rispondere, cercando di pensare con calma e non iniziare a gridare. Shinsuke alza lo sguardo verso di lui. Sistema il piattino davanti a una sedia e poi si muove verso la portafinestra della cucina, per aprirla. “Ma lui era solo uno, no? Se io perdo il controllo, ci sei sempre tu, no? E poi tu sei l’ultima persona che potrebbe mai perdere il controllo su qualcosa. Questo lo so.”  
  
Shinsuke gli sorride, alzando un lato delle labbra. “Ah” è la sua unica risposta. Tiene in mano la metà del mandarino che ha appena sbucciato. Si siede sul genkan di legno, con le ginocchia unite e fa un cenno con la mano perché Alan si avvicini al tavolo (ora che lui ne è lontano) e che prenda la sua parte di mandarino. Proprio come quando erano piccoletti. “È vero. Noi siamo in due.”  
  
Alan si muove verso il tavolo con due balzi. “Quindi non c’è niente che potrebbe andare storto, no?” ripete. “Se siamo noi due -e non penso che potremmo distruggere un campo intero. Io so solo muovere gli elementi. Un fulmine è troppo difficile.”  
  
Shinsuke sorride. Prende uno spicchio di mandarino. “Raccontami” lo invita. “Degli elementi che sai controllare.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kita Shinsuke è un portatore nullo.  
  
Questo è il dettaglio che Alan non aveva ancora capito, fino a quando Osamu, con il manubrio della bicicletta tra le mani e un broncio, non glielo ha detto a chiare lettere. “La famiglia Kita non sa come comportarsi” gli spiega, mentre stanno andando a scuola. Si è liberato di Atsumu, dando un calcio alla sua bicicletta e facendola cadere trai campi di cavoli, perché gli stava dando fastidio. Se Alan volesse, potrebbe sentirlo gridare e inveire contro suo fratello. “Vogliono tenere il loro figlio, quello di mezzo, a casa, ma sembra che la comunità non voglia, perché i portatori nulli sono un grattacapo. Poi non si sa chi ha maledetto loro figlio. Nessuno sa da dove venga questo suo residuo di magia, cosa che potrebbe renderlo ancora più pericoloso. Stanno chiedendo consiglio a tutte le famiglie magiche del posto, non vi hanno chiamato?”  
  
Alan guarda la strada davanti a lui. La sua bicicletta è un po’ graffiata, perché, beh, sì, ovvio, con la visita che ha fatto a Shinsuke sarebbe stato strano che non lo fosse. Sua mamma si è arrabbiata tantissimo. Dice che non si dovrebbero trattare così le proprie cose e che Alan ha sempre la testa sulle nuvole. Se scoprisse il motivo per cui ha buttato ai lati della strada la sua bicicletta si arrabbierebbe ancora di più. “Non penso che ci chiameranno per questa decisione” risponde, con le labbra arricciate. La sua famiglia, nella comunità magica ci è entrata solo perché, in uno stranissimo gioco del destino, sia Alan che Josema sembrano essere degli elementali, e la loro esperienza con la magia si ferma a questo. La scuola in cui li mandano, la storia che Alan e Josema sanno, i loro genitori la conoscono appena. “È così male la scuola di Sh-... di Kita?” chiede poi.  
  
I passi pesanti di Atsumu si avvicinano a loro e Osamu fa una smorfia disgustata con le labbra, prima di tornare a guardare Alan. “Quella di Miyagi?” gli risponde quasi gli volesse ridere in faccia. I gemelli hanno un anno meno di lui e comunque si comportano come se avessero i segreti dell’universo tra le mani. “Scherzi, spero.”  
  
Alan certe cose non le sa. Arriccia le labbra e ci pensa su. Per come Shinsuke descrive le sue giornate, non può essere così male. Alla fine, ha la sua routine, può studiare, mangia quanto vuole e nessuno gli dice cosa deve fare. Non dovrebbe essere poi così male, crede. O no? Scuote un po’ la testa. Shinsuke non è tipo da lamentarsi, se non per cose stupide, un po’ come Alan. Se la scuola in cui l’hanno mandato è davvero così terribile... non c’è modo che Alan lo sappia.  
  
“Tu eri amico del tipo che è stato mandato lì, vero?” gli chiede ancora Osamu. “Il tipo che è stato maledetto. Ti sei mai reso conto di qualcosa, se era instabile? La comunità qui in giro è piccola, quindi tutti si stanno chiedendo qual è la storia di quella famiglia. Poi sembra che quel ragazzino non abbia avuto nessun incidente, quindi davvero non si capisce come abbiano fatto a capire che era un portatore nullo. Tu sai qualcosa?”  
  
Alan non sa molto, in realtà. Sa che un portatore nullo è una persona che non è nata con la magia, ma che dalla magia è stato maledetto e che porta un residuo di essa dentro di sé. Qualcosa del genere. Sa anche che la persona che di solito maledice lo fa a causa di forte emozioni che si trovano al suo interno. Non capisce per quale motivo un estraneo dovrebbe aver sentito delle emozioni così forti verso Shinsuke da maledirlo, però. E, visto che da piccoli loro due stavano sempre insieme, uno accanto all’altro, si chiede perché lui sia considerato un elementale e non un portatore nullo. Come fanno a essere sicuri che lui non è un portatore nullo? Bah. Sembrano solo stupidaggini queste.  
  
Scrolla le spalle e Osamu e sbuffa un sorriso. Atsumu arriva di fianco ad Alan, sudato e arrabbiato come una bestia, pronto a continuare a gridare contro suo fratello, ma Alan adesso non ha tempo per stare dietro a una litigata trai gemelli. Se Shinsuke non vuole raccontagli che cosa succede, allora tanto vale scoprirlo coi suoi mezzi. “Quindi cosa vogliono fare i Kita?” chiede a Osamu. “Chiamare le famiglie magiche per che cosa?”  
  
“Se hai il benestare delle famiglie intorno, puoi tenere a casa un portatore nullo” risponde con semplicità Osamu. Scrolla spalle. Lancia uno sguardo davanti a loro. Tra poco ci sarà una discesa e poi la salita per arrivare a scuola. Non manca molto. “Si devono fare molti giri, poi, per la scuola di Miyagi, quella sotto il lago, perché ha la reputazione di non lasciare andare i suoi studenti. C’è chi dice che è una specie di prigione.”  
  
“Parliamo del nullo?” si intromette Atsumu, tirando le spalle in avanti. Ha la manica della divisa sporca di fango. Alan si muove un po’ verso Osamu, per non sporcarsi a sua volta. “Meglio se lo tengono a Miyagi, non pensate? Immaginate se a un certo punto per colpa sua morissero tutti i pesci qui intorno. I mandarini. Il riso. Per colpa di una sola persona.”  
  
“Nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere” sibila Osamu.  
  
“Nessuno ha chiesto _il tuo!_ ” ribatte Atsumu.  
  
Alan rallenta un po’ il passo, così se vogliono prendersi a pugni che lo facciano pure e che non trovino in lui un ostacolo, anzi. “Alan-kun” lagnano i gemelli allo stesso tempo e lui alza una mano per far capire loro che no, non si metterà in mezzo, no, non ha opinioni, no, lo devono lasciare in pace, se è così che si devono comportare.  
  
Però ha senso, messa così, si ritrova a pensare. Il motivo per cui Shinsuke ha così tanta paura di perdere il controllo o di essere il motivo di un disastro nel giro di qualche chilometro. I portatori nulli sono - sono delle mine vaganti, per quello che gli hanno insegnato a scuola. E forse Alan adesso dovrebbe pensare a stare lontano da Shinsuke, o a come non parlargli, a come tagliare i ponti con lui, come gli hanno detto di fare giù tre anni fa, ma la verità è che non riesce a non pensare a come si deve sentire Shinsuke, a chi lo ha maledetto a perché è stato maledetto, a come si fa a liberare un portatore nullo. Non è vita, gli viene da pensare, mentre spinge la bicicletta e tiene la cartella sulla spalla. Stare in una scuola sotto il lago, per colpa di qualcuno che lo ha odiato, non è neanche giusto.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinsuke muove le mani in aria, con le braccia per aperte, per farsi vedere. Ha un sorriso tenue sul viso, qualcosa di delicato che Alan (in pigiama e senza calzini) non ha la forza né la voglia di rompere. È venuto fino a casa sua. “Per salutarti!” grida Shinsuke, con la mano al lato della bocca. Solo che è notte fonda e Alan di sicuro non vede le orecchie rosse di Shinsuke, ma riesce a sentire le sue calde, mentre posa un dito sulle labbra, per fargli segno di non gridare. Corre via dalla camera che condivide con Josema e quasi scivola, prendendo la giacca. Quasi inciampa infilandosi le scarpe all’entrata e quasi cade, scendendo le scale.  
  
Non possono nemmeno stare così vicini (ma hanno quattordici anni e certe stupidaggini le possono ancora fare). Alan scende giù dalle scale con un ritmo regolare. Sta continuando a giocare a pallavolo, ha detto a Shinsuke, per questo ha così tanta stamina, quando corrono. E adesso però gli manca il respiro, perché sa che alla fine della rampa di scale, fuori dal cancelletto di ferro, con le mani in tasca e una giacca leggera, c’è Shinsuke, che lo saluta con la mano.  
  
Alan allunga il braccio per premere il bottone e aprire il cancelletto, poi saltella verso la porta e -si ricorda che Shinsuke è un portatore nullo. Il suo sorriso gli muore sulle labbra e la mano che aveva allungato per aprire il cancelletto, la ritira. Fa qualche passo indietro, per lasciare spazio a Shinsuke per muoversi. Lo vede, dall’altra parte del cancelletto di vetro e ferro, sorridergli con dolcezza e tirare fuori una mano per spingere la porta e aprirla. “Sono venuto a trovarti” gli dice a bassa voce. E la sua voce rimbomba tra le pareti del condominio. “In piena notte. È divertente.” Sorride. Ride piano e assottiglia gli occhi. Alan non può nemmeno invitarlo dentro casa. Ed è sceso in pigiama, ora che ci pensa. Ha le orecchie rosse.  
  
“Eccitante, vero?” gli chiede. “Andare contro le regole” ride. Controlla la loro distanza. Adesso che sa che deve rimanere lontano da lui per dei motivi più che validi, Alan trova ancora più stupido doverlo fare. Si morde l’interno delle guance e abbassa lo sguardo. Perde l’espressione serena di Shinsuke che si guarda intorno. È primavera, non fa poi così tanto freddo. Ma di notte le temperature si abbassano, dovrebbero stare più attenti. Dovrebbe dargli la sua giacca, prima che vada via, anche se questo vuol dire far vedere tutto il suo pigiama.  
  
Shinsuke sospira una risata. “Qui è sempre tutto uguale” gli dice. Sembra essere contento. Si è mosso di notte perché lo sanno entrambi che Alan non può continuare a correre a casa sua in bicicletta, qualcuno potrebbe scoprirli, prima o poi, soprattutto se si muovono in pieno giorno. Shinsuke ha un telefono cellulare legato al collo, come se fosse una collana. Deve essere stata sua nonna a portarlo fino a qui. Magari è un bene sapere che c’è qualcuno dalla loro parte. Qualcuno con una macchina. “Sono venuto a salutarti.”  
  
“Sì, lo avevo capito” risponde in automatico Alan, scrollando le spalle. Salutare un amico, andargli a fare visita, no? È venuto qui perché... Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia e vede come Shinsuke stia sorridendo. Salutarlo, nel senso che... “Stai già andando via?” gli chiede. E -le vacanze di primavera sono già finite per lui, okay, è vero, ma Shinsuke aveva detto che c’era la possibilità che lui rimanesse a Hyogo. Alan aveva pensato ci fosse davvero la possibilità che venisse a Kobe con lui a studiare e che quella scuola a cui va lui, quella... quella prigione, come l’aveva descritta Osamu, diventasse un ricordo, perché... perché non è giusto che Shinsuke stia pagando per qualcuno che gli voleva fare del male, no? Non è una cosa che sarebbe dovuta succedere. “Vai a Miyagi?” Non ricorda il nome di dove si trova quella scuola, non ha nemmeno intenzione di ricordarlo ma... il sorriso di Shinsuke si addolcisce un altro po’.  
  
Non è lui che sceglie. Le famiglie avranno risposto di no. Anche se Shinsuke non ha mai fatto niente di male. “Parto domani mattina. Tu sarai a scuola” gli spiega, alzando una spalla. “Quindi volevo passare prima.” Abbassa lo sguardo verso la mano aperta. Tiene il palmo rivolto verso l’alto e prende un respiro profondo, quando la chiude in un pugno.  
  
Trattiene il fiato. Alan non se ne rende conto, finché Shinsuke non si avvicina. La mano chiusa in un pugno gli trema un po’ e sta prendendo uno strano colorito in faccia. La cosa più strana rimane che si avvicina ad Alan, però. Che si muove verso di lui e sono a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro. La mano gli trema un po’, mentre la posa sulla giacca di Alan e si alza in punta di piedi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia. Poi si muove subito indietro, con tutta la velocità che ha in corpo.  
  
“Ci scriviamo” gli dice, allungando il braccio per premere il bottone e aprire il portoncino. Poi si gira verso di lui (ha ripreso il suo colorito naturale) e gli fa un cenno con la mano, per salutarlo. “Mi piacciono sempre le tue lettere.” Scivola fuori dal portoncino e Alan lo vede camminare via, senza fretta, verso una macchina che deve davvero essere quella di sua nonna. Si porta una mano sulla guancia.  
  
Era un bacio innocente, qualcosa che hanno sempre fatto, ma che non hanno più avuto l’opportunità di fare. Perché Shinsuke è stato mandato via, perché i portatori nulli sono come i portatori instabili, ma più pericolosi (soprattutto se non sai chi li ha maledetti), perché Alan non ha avuto il coraggio di sedersi vicino a Shinsuke. Si chiede se questo gesto è stato pericoloso. Se quindi è vero che dovrebbero limitare la loro amicizia.  
  
Intorno a lui non è cambiato niente. Non ci sono tempeste di neve in pieno aprile, non ci sono trombe di vento venute fuori dal nulla. Il mondo è statico e al sicuro e Alan ha ricevuto un bacetto sulla guancia. Non è la fine del mondo. Crede.  
  
Spera. Spera che non sia la fine del mondo. Lo spera tanto.  
  
  
  
  
  


### Kita (il figlio di mezzo nascosto della famiglia che coltiva riso)

Il 5 Luglio Alan pensa a Kita. Spinge la bicicletta verso casa, accompagnato da Josema, che saltella con il suo gelato in bocca, di buon umore. Alan lancia uno sguardo ai campi e pensa ah, oggi Kita dovrebbe fare diciotto anni. Si gratta la nuca e si chiede che cosa gli viene in mente, in momenti come questi. Negli ultimi due anni, sembra che i controlli della scuola a Miyagi siano diventati più ristrettivi e il cellulare che la nonna ha dato a Kita è stato confiscato. Le lettere, che erano già poche, sono diminuite ancora di più. Le frasi anche. _Le persone sono gentili, non posso tornare a casa_. Fine. Due lettere in due anni, intorno al giorno del compleanno di Alan, niente di più. Kita è diventato un estraneo e Alan non ci può fare niente, per questo. Succede spesso, che gli amici di infanzia si allontanino. Gli dispiace che sia successo a loro due, perché in un certo senso, per qualche strana ragione, è ancora affezionato all’idea di quel bambino che sbucciava i mandarini per lui.  
  
Lo sarà sempre.  
  
Di sicuro è per questo che pensa al compleanno di Kita. Le loro famiglie non hanno contatti, anche se Josema è di solo un anno e mezzo più grande del più piccolo dei Kita, Jun, e anche se da piccoli, al parco, giocavano insieme.  
  
_È solo una data,_ si dice Alan. Deve pensare a tante altre cose. Gli allenamenti, ad esempio. I voti che devono rimanere nella media della scuola per continuare a studiare, nel caso nessuna squadra lo volesse prendere con sé e dovesse fare il giro lungo, per diventare un professionista. E questa è davvero solo una data. Come i campi, che gli ricordano il suo amico d’infanzia... sono solo campi, che vede quasi tutti i giorni. Non c’è niente di speciale in oggi. E, anche se fosse un giorno speciale, non è di sicuro un giorno in cui può fare qualcosa per lui, comunque. Quindi la cosa migliore sarebbe non pensarci.  
  
“Oggi vado da Jun” lo avvisa Josema, mangiando il suo gelato. Muove un po’ la testa, per poter leccare le parti che si stanno sciogliendo e Alan ruota gli occhi, perché non importa quanto Jun possa crescere, non sembra voler imparare le buone maniere. Ci mette un po’ a capire quello che suo fratello sta cercando di dirgli. Gli sembra che il caldo abbia rallentato le sue capacità mentali, a pensarci. “Perché oggi ci sono le prove del matrimonio di Chie-san. Aveva chiesto a Jun di fare le prove per la band, e però uno di loro, il bassista, si è ammalato e quindi mi ha chiesto di suonare con loro.” Fa un verso strano, come se fosse molto dubbioso di quello che ha appena detto.  
  
“Uhm” risponde sovrappensiero Alan. Continua a spingere la bicicletta. È strano che i Kita provino a parlare con loro, in realtà. Da quando Alan era piccolo, hanno provato a non avere tantissimi rapporti, per il bene di Kita, dicevano. Ricorda che però erano gentili, che gli dicevano di mangiare quanto voleva e che ridevano sempre alle sue battute. Le cose cambiano in fretta, quando qualcuno viene maledetto. “Ma tu non suonavi il trombone?” chiede, girandosi verso suo fratello.  
  
Josema fa una smorfia. “ _È un oboe_ ” sibila, spingendo la sua bicicletta. Alan non è divertito da questo suo gesto e pensa che dovrebbe fargli cadere il gelato. Solo che poi si ricorda che lui è un tipo maturo e un fratello comprensivo. Lo lascerà fare. Per ora. Assottiglia lo sguardo. Josema morde il suo gelato, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “E comunque so suonare anche il basso. Lo sai che ci vogliono tre strumenti per entrare in un’Accademia di musica” borbotta, continuando a camminare. Uhm. Sì. Alan lo sapeva? Non lo ricordava, però. Non sapeva nemmeno ci fossero delle regole, per questa roba. Ma certo non può dire niente ad alta voce. “Però -è che è strano. Mi è sembrato strano. Jun e io non parliamo tanto ed è stato tutto il giorno a guardarmi durante l’intervallo, nel cortile della scuola. Stava lì. Così. Senza emozione. Solo a guardare. Faceva paura. Naoko mi ha fatto: guarda questa è la volta buona che un Kita prende a calci uno di voi. E io -ma in che senso?” Lecca il gelato. “Poi viene fino da me e mi dice che hanno bisogno di un bassista per le prove del matrimonio di Chie-san. E questo -cioè, uno, Chie-san si sposa. Quanti anni ha?”  
  
Alan arriccia le labbra. “Penso sia più grande di me di due anni?” cerca di ricordare. “Forse anche meno. Avrà appena vent’anni.”  
  
“ _Si sta sposando,_ Alan” esclama esasperato Josema, scuotendo la testa. “Uno dovrebbe aspettare tipo -almeno i venticinque anni. Si sta portando avanti di cinque anni! E sai chi è lo sposo?”  
  
“No...?” Alan assottiglia lo sguardo. Forse, a loro due piace troppo spettegolare. Non importa di chi. E Josema sembra aver trovato un pettegolezzo che interessa entrambi. È strano. Oggi è il compleanno di Kita. Per questo è strano che Josema parli proprio della sua famiglia, adesso. Alan alza lo sguardo verso il cielo (blu, limpido) e sospira, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. Fa caldo. Sta iniziando a sudare e casa è ancora lontana. “Non mi ricordo di nessuno che fosse interessato a Chie-san.”  
  
“Takahashi Hiroki” risponde con un tono solenne Josema. Fa una piccola pausa, aspettando che il nome inizi a dire qualcosa ad Alan, non ha fretta, quando si tratta di raccontare queste cose.  
  
“Takaha-...” Alan sbarra gli occhi e si gira di nuovo verso Josema, con la bocca spalancata. Takahashi? Nel senso che ha a che fare con _quel Takahashi?_ “No.”  
  
“Sì” ride Josema, annuendo con la testa. “Il figlio del tipo che seguiva Shinsuke-kun. Sembra che si siano avvicinati durante le estati che passavano insieme.”  
  
“Erano sì e no due settimane” sbuffa Alan. Due settimane di vacanze estive con Kita e poi il resto delle cinquantuno settimane erano passate lontani. In più, Takahashi-san era sempre a qualche passo da Kita. Le due settimane che Kita passava a Hyogo le ha passate come se fosse stato un criminale e Takahashi-san era il suo braccialetto magico che danno ai tipi che devono rimanere agli arresti domiciliari. Era impossibile per loro vedersi. Quando parlavano per telefono, Kita non lo chiamava mai Alan-kun, ma cambiava nome. Era... era una rottura e Alan si è sempre chiesto se quel tipo non fosse mandato dietro Kita perché lui e Alan non facevano altro che incontrarsi da soli, quando andavano alle medie. “In due settimane per soli due anni e ora si sposano?”  
  
“Anche in fretta.” Josema non sembra essere molto sicuro di questo matrimonio. Ci sta mettendo tutto se stesso per non dire che questo matrimonio odora divorzio. Piccola serpe. “Sembra che Shinsuke-kun da oggi -proprio da oggi oggi non frequenti più la scuola di Miyagi. Frequenterà una scuola normale, forse la tua, Alan, perché -a diciotto anni puoi decidere se rimanere in quella scuola là, non sei più sotto la responsabilità della comunità e quindi non lo possono più costringere a stare là. E lui ha deciso di andarsene. Per questo stanno facendo la prova del matrimonio. Perché Shinsuke-kun dovrebbe tornare oggi e vogliono festeggiare, ma lo sai com’è Shinsuke-kun. Almeno -è quello che mi ha detto Jun. È stato molto preciso, su questo.” Josema guarda Alan con la coda dell’occhio, in attesa di una reazione.  
  
Queste sono di sicuro molte informazioni. Quindi -okay, quindi... “E non avranno più Takahashi-san a seguire K-... Shinsuke. Nel senso che non ci sarà più nessuno che segue Shinsuke. Lui può...”  
  
“Finché non succederà un disastro per colpa sua.” Josema scrolla le spalle. Morde il suo gelato. “Ti stai concentrando sul dettaglio che volevano loro, se lo chiedi a me, ma Shinsuke-kun non è davvero la parte più divertente di tutta questa storia.” Sospira.  
  
“Non mi sposerei mai con il figlio del tipo che ti faceva da carceriere, Josema” lo rassicura Alan, spingendo la bicicletta. Sono ancora lontani e fa davvero troppo caldo. “Roba da telenovela.”  
  
“Guarda che va bene se ti concentri sulla parte che loro volevano arrivasse a te, eh” lo rimprovera il suo fratellino, ruotando gli occhi. “Penso che Jun volesse che ti dicessi che Shinsuke-kun sta tornando a casa per sempre, probabilmente. Anche perché non sono poi così bravo col basso. E mi chiedo se non fosse un modo per invitare anche te. A casa loro... forse avrei dovuto dire di no a Jun. Non mi vogliono nemmeno pagare.”  
  
“Hai preso un impegno” risponde Alan in automatico. Poi sospira. “E non penso che mi vogliano intorno, per adesso.”  
  
Josema alza un sopracciglio, ma decide di non commentare. Di sicuro andrà a spettegolare con Jun. Questo piccolo traditore.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sono passate due settimane.  
  
Alan tiene le braccia incrociate e il mento appoggiato su queste, mentre la mano dondola dalla parte esteriore dell’edificio scolastico. Lo guarda dalla finestra, con gli occhi socchiusi. Con lo sguardo lo segue, mentre si accovaccia tra le piante e toglie le erbacce, annaffia, concima, come se fosse la cosa per cui è nato. Far crescere le piante. Kita sembra a suo agio, in mezzo alle piante. Alle medie era terrorizzato dall’idea di avvicinarsi ai campi della sua famiglia. Alan lo osserva e ancora non è sicuro di che cosa dovrebbe fare, a questo punto. Loro erano amici. Non sa se lo sono anche adesso, dopo anni in cui le loro uniche interazioni erano intorno al compleanno di Alan, due frasi in croce, un sorriso di circostanza. Anche adesso che è tornato tra loro c’è stato solo un saluto formale e un sorriso. Niente di più. Forse le cose dovrebbero rimanere così. (Forse Alan non vuole che le cose rimangano così.)  
  
A scuola tutti hanno qualcosa da dire su Kita. Nessuno di loro sembra sapere la storia completa. E forse -forse neanche Alan la conosce, perché sa che Kita è stato maledetto e che poi è stato mandato in una scuola riabilitativa. Negli anni ha cercato di scoprire che cosa succedeva in quella scuola o di far parlare Kita, ma non ci ha capito poi molto. Forse l’idea di prigione era un po’ esagerata. Da quella scuola non si poteva uscire, è vero, ma nessuno veniva trattato male, a quanto pare. Nessuno si è lamentato di non avere qualcosa e, finché si ha cibo e un posto in cui dormire, tutto può essere sopportato. È una delle cose Kita gli ripeteva sempre, mentre mangiavano mandarini, nel cortile di casa sua.  
  
Doveva sopportare qualcosa, quindi? Aveva dovuto sopportare qualcosa? E con che faccia Alan si può presentare davanti a lui se in tutti questi anni per Kita non ha fatto niente? Non riesce a smettere di pensare che non era con Kita, quando è stato maledetto. Questa -non era una sua responsabilità, non lo ha mai detto nemmeno ad alta voce che si sente in colpa per questo ma... doveva essere lì con lui. Stavano sempre insieme. Davvero non capisce perché quel giorno Kita è stato maledetto da solo.  
  
Alan muove un po’ le dita. Kita sembra essere a suo agio anche con le persone che chiedono quale sia la sua storia. Questa è una scuola grande, ci sono tutti i tipi di studenti, presto dimenticheranno che Kita è arrivato qualche mese dopo l’inizio del suo ultimo anno e dimenticheranno i gemelli che commentano che adesso un nullo è sempre intorno a loro. Presto Kita starà bene. Alan deve fare qualcosa? Era troppo piccolo e troppo lontano per poter fare qualcosa. Adesso Kita sta a pochi passi da lui. Dovrebbe fare qualcosa, quindi?  
  
Alan sbatte un po’ le palpebre, quando vede Kita alzare la testa verso di lui e salutarlo con la mano. Alan fa la stessa cosa. Lo saluta con la mano. Kita sorride. Alan anche sorride. Sbuffa una risata.  
  
Sta pensando troppo. È troppo nervoso. Le cose andranno bene. Sì. Le cose... le cose andranno...  
  
  
  
  
  
... malissimo.  
  
Alan guarda come Osamu si sia seduto accanto a Kita per parlare di qualcosa di cui non è nemmeno poi così sicuro. Atsumu sta mangiando accanto a lui, invece, con la bocca aperta e con un broncio. Alan non lo sta degnando di uno sguardo, stanno entrambi guardando Osamu e Kita che mangiano uno accanto all’altro e Alan si chiede se Kita sta per essere trascinato trai drammi dei Miya e quanto sia saggio che i Miya stiano vicini a lui, vista la sua condizione di portatore nullo. Non c’è nessuno di più instabile dei Miya. Davvero. È un disastro.  
  
Il motivo per cui si è scoperto che quei due hanno della magia è che Atsumu ha usato e ferito il suo gemello quando erano molto piccoli, durante un litigio di nessuna importanza, visto che nessuno dei due sembra ricordarsi su che cosa stavano discutendo. La loro famiglia ha avuto il permesso di tenerli a casa, a patto che frequentassero questa scuola, ma sanno tutti che entrambi sono al limite della stabilità magica. Soprattutto Osamu, che è calmo, di solito, e cerca di non provare i suoi sentimenti, potrebbe scoppiare da un momento all’altro e a pagarne le conseguenze non sarebbe lui, ma Kita, se si trova accanto a lui.  
  
Alan si morde l’interno delle guance e il suo pranzo si sta raffreddando. Non riesce a non guardare la scena davanti a lui però. Kita non sorride e non sembra essere molto colpito da Osamu. Eppure tra loro stanno parlando. Osamu non sembra essere a suo agio e sta blaterando, gesticola in modo esagerato, sembra fare domande, motivo per cui Kita ogni tanto si gira verso di lui e, mentre mangia, annuisce, oppure risponde con delle frasi brevi che fanno diventare le orecchie di Osamu sempre più rosse. Alan stringe le bacchette tra le dita. Dovrebbe alzarsi e andare a parlarci. Mettersi in mezzo. Osamu di sicuro non ha cattive intenzioni. Deve aver pensato di voler diventare suo amico ma... Alan ruota gli occhi. Okay, no, deve andare e -ma lui con Kita non ci sta nemmeno parlando. E chi è lui per dire a Osamu che non può essere amico di Kita? Non sarebbe strano? Non sarebbe la stessa cosa che gli adulti avevano fatto loro qualche anno fa. Ora mette anche lui il broncio, affonda nella sua sedia e abbassa lo sguardo verso la sua ciotola di riso. Perché lui dovrebbe star mangiando adesso, certo non dovrebbe star pesando a Kita e a Osamu.  
  
Si porta un boccone di riso in bocca e mastica con uno strano e senso di pesantezza sul petto. Ha la voglia di sbattere la fronte contro il tavolo ancora e ancora e ancora. Può razionalizzare quanto vuole, la verità è solo che non doveva essere Osamu, quello seduto vicino a Kita. Ecco. Questo. È solo questo. Ora che lo ha ammesso, dovrebbe stare meglio.  
  
Lascia passare qualche secondo. Magari tra qualche secondo starà meglio. Sì, sì, il punto sta nell’accettare i propri sentimenti e andare avanti. Quindi. Pochi secondi ancora e si sentirà di sicuro meglio. Pochi secondi. Ancora pochi secondi...  
  
Si sente peggio. Alan grugnisce, ruotando gli occhi.  
  
“È solo un ragazzino” sbotta Atsumu, girandosi verso Alan. “Fa sempre così, solo per andare contro le persone... contro di _me_.” Si porta le mani sul petto e poi sbatte le bacchette sul tavolo. “Ti odiano tutti, lo sai?” fa una brutta imitazione di Osamu, muovendo le mani per aria. “E allora? Anche se mi odiano tutti che cosa mi dovrebbe importare? Tu non mi odi.” Lo indica col dito.  
  
Alan fa una smorfia con le labbra. A questo punto nemmeno lo sa se gli piace oppure no, Atsumu, Sa che di sicuro è abituato a lui. Quindi alza una spalla.  
  
“Oh, sta zitto” borbotta Atsumu, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Tu mi adori. Lo so che mi adori e so che mio fratello mi adora. Motivo per cui dimmi tu che cosa mi dovrebbe importare se tutti mi odiano? Non mi importa di loro. E lui gne gne gne, allora sai che c’è? Vado a cercare nuovi amici gne gne gne. E ora parla col nullo. _Il nullo_. Che lo sai che è stato davvero poco gentile con me?”  
  
Sta gridando. “Stai gridando” gli fa notare Alan, scuotendo la testa. “E smettila.”  
  
“Mi ha sgridato perché stavo camminando in cortile, ti sembra normale? Non m’importa dei suoi pomodori, non m’importa dei suoi fiori, l’unica cosa di cui mi importa è che... che importa. E ora si fa tutto il superiore, perché lui potrebbe stare con qualcun altro bla bla bla. Beh. Anche io.”  
  
Alan ruota gli occhi e sospira, posando la guancia su una mano. “Ma davvero?” chiede a bassa voce e non ci può credere che viene messo in mezzo a ogni loro litigio e che sembra che anche Kita adesso sia in mezzo a questa cosa. Gli dispiace davvero tanto che sia stato trascinato nella situazione. “Atsumu, non te lo volevo dire ma... se vuoi mangiare con tuo fratello, basterebbe dirglielo.” Si sente di sicuro molto ipocrita a dire una cosa del genere e poi non andare da Kita, ma lui e Atsumu sono in due situazioni completamente differenti, perché, per prima cosa, Alan non è una testa di cazzo con Kita. Crede. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, riflettendo l’espressione che Atsumu indossa sul viso. Alan non si comporta da testa di cazzo con Kita... _vero?_  
  
“Solo che io non voglio passare tempo con ‘samu” sibila Atsumu, con gli occhi spalancati. “Se non sa stare al mio passo, può andarsene con chi gli pare, stare con chi gli pare, non rompere il cazzo a me. Anzi. Guarda. Proprio la compagnia perfetta, ha trovato. Il coglione e il nullo. Fatti l’uno per l’altro.” Sbuffa, incrocia le braccia e torna a sedersi in modo scomposto, con le ginocchia aperte e una smorfia sulle labbra.  
  
Okay. Alan scuote la testa. Okay no. Per prima cosa: non deve finire come Atsumu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Quando ti hanno maledetto eri solo e io non ho potuto farci nulla” sputa Alan, con ancora il manubrio della sua bicicletta in mano e il fiatone per aver pedalato negli ultimi venti minuti. Fa caldo anche oggi e Kita lo guarda con la mano sul pomello del portone di casa sua, con gli occhi spalancati. Fa caldo, sì, verissimo, ma non c’è sole, soltanto questa enorme nuvola sopra di loro che è nera nera e minaccia pioggia. “Quando sei andato a Miyagi, ci sei andato da solo e io non ho potuto farci niente. E non lo so come ti sei sentito, perché tu sei così... e quindi se ti sei sentito solo io -io avrei potuto farci qualcosa ma non sono riuscito a fare niente.”  
  
Kita inclina un po’ la testa. Lancia uno sguardo dietro le spalle di Alan e poi aggrotta un po’ le sopracciglia. “Alan-kun” lo chiama a bassa voce. Gli sorride, con un pizzico di confusione. Gli fa cenno con la testa di seguirlo in casa. Si muove per farlo entrare dentro il cortile e poi lo aspetta per entrare in casa. Non dice molto, non è nemmeno da lui dire molto, motivo per cui Alan pensa che magari quest’idea non è poi così tremenda. Deve aver fatto la scelta giusta. Venire fin qui il primo giorno di vacanze estive, ci ha messo tantissimo per venire a trovare Kita, gli dispiace, doveva trovare il coraggio perché tutto tornasse come prima.  
  
Alan posa la bicicletta accanto al portone, cercando di non farla cadere. Kita lo aspetta con pazienza, anche se gioca un po’ con le dita, come se fosse nervoso anche lui. Perché dovrebbe esserlo? Forse Alan non doveva portare a galla questo problema. Perché gli è venuto in mente? Dovrebbe fare quello che gli hanno insegnato a fare: nascondere tutti i propri problemi sotto il tappeto e non litigare con le persone, non discutere, non chiarire. Lascia andare la bicicletta ed entra nel cortile di Kita, con lo sguardo basso. Non sa nemmeno dove dovrebbe mettere le proprie mani. Si guarda la punta delle scarpe.  
  
Alan si toglie le scarpe, cercando di non metterci troppo tempo, e borbotta: “Scusa il disturbo.” E sente un senso di déjà-vu nelle ossa, come se questa scena la avessero già recitata e come se sapesse già come tutto quanto finirà, tra pochi secondi. Kita deve rimanere un metro lontano da lui, e quindi cammina davanti a lui. E Alan guarda la sua schiena. Prima dal basso, poi, quando si è tolto le scarpe e ha iniziato a camminare per il corridoio, per casa di Kita, dalla sua altezza.  
  
Kita si gira verso di lui e sembra voler dire qualcosa (ha le sopracciglia aggrottate, non ha mai visto un’espressione così crucciata su di lui), ma poi chiude la bocca e continua a camminare, verso la cucina (come tanti anni fa).  
  
La casa di Kita non è cambiata, i divani stanno sempre nello stesso posto, le tende sono sempre quelle (le cambiano in modo ciclico), l’unica cosa diversa sono le fotografie appese per il corridoio. Da piccolo, Alan non faceva poi così caso a questo, ma adesso che è un pochino più grande, si rende conto di come le foto di Kita siano meno, rispetto a quelle di Jun e Chie-san. Vede il suo sorriso in pochissime fotografie e ha sempre quel cellulare intorno al collo, un’espressione dolce. Una diversa da quella di adesso. Ma se di Chie-san e di Jun ci sono loro fotografie d’inverno, o sotto i fiori di ciliegio o anche sotto a delle foglie colorate di giallo o arancione o marrone dell’autunno, Kita nelle fotografie vive in un’eterna estate, coi suoi pantaloncini corti e la maglietta bianca, oppure nel suo yukata, con lo zucchero filato sulle labbra. Gli è stato tolto anche il tempo con la sua famiglia. A questo Alan non aveva pensato e ora si sente ancora più stupido, per aver portato sul tavolo questa conversazione.  
  
Se Kita decidesse di essere cattivo, di togliergli anche quel saluto cordiale a scuola, se la smettesse di salutarlo quando i loro sguardi si incontrano e lui sta lì, nel club di giardinaggio, Alan pensa che gli si spezzerebbe il cuore. Parlare delle cose importanti fa davvero paura.  
  
_Stupido Atsumu, è tutta colpa tua._  
  
Quando arrivano in cucina, Kita indica una sedia ad Alan. Lancia uno sguardo verso la finestra e poi si rende conto che potrebbe piovere, da un momento all’altro. Non sembra importargli. Lancia un’occhiata al cestino della frutta e prende una pesca. Apre il rubinetto del lavello e inizia a lavarla con una rassicurante meticolosità. “Sono stati anni un pochino solitari” gli inizia a dire, posando la pesca nel lavello. Apre il cassetto in cui tengono i coltelli e lancia un’occhiata ad Alan. Gli sorride, per rassicurarlo. “Penso lo sarebbero stati anche senza la storia magica, però. E non c’è nessuno a cui dare la colpa, Alan-kun. Queste sono solo cose che succedono.” Inizia a tagliare la pesca. Prima lo fa a metà. Tira fuori il nocciolo. Prende due piattini. Sbuffa una risata. “Ho -a me in realtà ha insegnato qualche cosa, stare lontano. Se non fossi andato via, ora non potrei stare nella stessa tua scuola senza il terrore di imbattermi in te e creare un disastro. Sarebbe stato un disastro, non pensi?” Ride piano di nuovo. “Possiamo essere amici senza pensarci troppo, adesso.”  
  
Alan si è seduto al tavolo, e inclina un po’ il corpo, per vedere che cosa sta facendo Kita. Ha le spalle più ampie, non se n’era reso conto. Una postura meno rigida, rispetto a quando erano bambini. “Adesso non hai paura di perdere il controllo.”  
  
Kita si gira verso di lui, con due piattini di pesca in mano. Li posa sul tavolo e spinge uno dei due piattini verso Alan con le dita. “La mia preoccupazione è che, nel frattempo, ho lasciato te da solo” continua a parlare, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Ci ho messo molto tempo a tornare a casa. Se fossi stato più veloce, non avresti dovuto affrontare tante cose da solo. Per questo mi dispiace.” Il suo sguardo dal viso di Alan scende verso la pesca che gli ha offerto, di sicuro per invitarlo a mangiare. “Sarei voluto essere al tuo fianco. Come tu lo sei stato al mio.”  
  
Alan abbassa lo sguardo. Non è sicuro di cosa sta provando ma sa di non riuscire a guardare negli occhi Kita. Quindi prende tra le dita uno spicchio di pesca e se lo porta in bocca. Non capisce l’ultima frase. Sono stati divisi per tanto tempo. Non capisce quello che Kita vuole dire ma... non riesce a fare domande. Prende un altro spicchio di pesca tra le dita, lo rigira un po’.  
  
“Mi preoccupa anche quello che hai detto” continua Kita. “Perché hai detto che sono stato maledetto, ma io non lo sono stato. La persona che mi ha lasciato questo residuo di magia... non mi voleva certo fare del male.”  
  
Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Tu” inizia a chiedere. Alza lo sguardo verso Kita, che sorride, mentre mastica, quasi trovasse questa situazione divertente. “Tu sai chi ti ha ma-... chi ti ha reso un nullo?”  
  
Kita continua a sorridere. Inclina la testa, posandola su un pugno chiuso e continua a guardare negli occhi Alan. “Sì” risponde. E deve trovarlo davvero divertente. Sembra star di nuovo giocando. Il suo buon umore è tornato mentre guarda Alan. “Ma immagino che sia un segreto.”  
  
“Lo sai che questo non è un gioco, vero?” gli chiede Alan, con una punta di frustrazione. “Chiunque ti abbia lasciato il residuo di magia, ti ha messo nei guai, ti hanno mandato a Miyagi per colpa sua, hai perso...” Ricordi. Tempo. Amicizie, forse. Alan è sicuro che la loro amicizia fino a poco tempo fa era in pericolo. Alan lo stava per perdere. E Kita ride. “Tante cose.”  
  
“Non è così” risponde Kita, con un tono serio. “Se non lo avesse fatto, qualcun altro mi avrebbe davvero maledetto. Un portatore nullo è solo un vassallo, prima o poi deve essere riempito, e sarebbe strano se questa cosa non succedesse. Qualcun altro mi avrebbe davvero maledetto. Questo residuo, invece, non mi fa male. Conosco persone che sono state ferite da chi li ha maledetti. Io sto bene. Questi sentimenti che sono arrivati a me non sono per niente negativi. Avrei potuto perdere per davvero qualcosa. Ma adesso sono qui, con te, quindi... cosa c’è di negativo in questo? Io non ho perso poi granché.”  
  
Alan studia il suo viso serio. Ora non sta più scherzando. Sta dicendo le cose come pensano che stanno in faccia ad Alan. E lo sta sfidando a ribattere. “Beh, chiunque ti abbia lasciato il residuo di magia -è un po’ uno stronzo.”  
  
Kita scrolla le spalle. “Forse” è la sua unica risposta. “Ora dovresti mangiare.” Kita allunga un po’ il collo e posa le labbra sulla fronte di Alan. Non trattiene il respiro, non diventa quasi viola. Gli dà solo quel bacio e poi torna a sedersi e a mangiare la metà della sua pesca. Quando Alan si gira verso di lui, gli sorride con una punta di tenerezza. E sembra -è come se le cose andassero di nuovo bene.  
  
Alan riesce a respirare con più calma, di nuovo.  
  
E sente di poter sorridere.  
  
  
  
  
  


### Shinsuke (che Alan ama tanto)

“Alan-kun” lo ha chiamato Shinsuke, per attirare la sua attenzione. Muove un po’ le loro mani, sotto i plaid che indossano per non sentire troppo freddo.  
  
Shinsuke non ha più problemi di instabilità di magia da quando avevano diciotto anni, ma ogni volta che prende la mano di Alan, per portarlo da qualche parte, Alan sente questo strano miscuglio di felicità e preoccupazione. Si guarda intorno. Non succede niente di disastroso, quando si toccano. Non succede niente di orrendo, se Alan è felice perché possono tenersi per mano. Un po’ come quando erano piccoli, ma un po’ come se fosse una cosa nuova. Non è scontato che si possano toccare. Non è scontato che possano stare insieme in questo modo. Non era scontato nemmeno che la famiglia Kita accettasse di nuovo Alan in casa loro, visto che non aveva protetto loro figlio da una maledizione, potevano decidere di fare in modo che quest’amicizia non esistesse sotto questo tetto, e invece... invece loro sono qui, sul genkan, seduti, con i nasi freddi e le mani intrecciate.  
  
“Alan-kun” lo chiama di nuovo Shinsuke, con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il volto girato verso di lui.  
  
“Sì?”  
  
Alan sta pensando a tante cose. La prima è che deve spostare davvero tanti scatoloni dalla sua vecchia camera. Deve prenderne tantissimi, essere sicuro che non pesino troppo e che Josema non gli rubi niente, durante i trasferimento. La sua nuova squadra non è nemmeno tanto lontana da casa, quindi potrà tornare a controllare che quell’idiota di Josema non gli rubi niente, e quando può, quando Shinsuke non è occupato, può venire a trovarlo e parlare. Gli ha detto anche che, visto il brutto tempo e visto che finalmente avrà un appartamento tutto suo, può venire a trovarlo a casa sua, e potrà salire ed entrare e mettersi comodo in casa di Alan. Sarebbe la prima volta in tutti questi anni. Avere Shinsuke a casa. Loro due.  
  
Shinsuke gli mostra un mandarino che tiene in mano. Sembra esserne molto fiero. “Volevo darti questo” gli dice, lasciandolo sulle ginocchia di Alan.  
  
Non lo ha sbucciato, non lo ha neanche diviso a metà. Di solito loro due dividono qualsiasi frutto, perché, quando era piccolo, Alan lagnava ogni volta che lo costringevano a mangiare frutta e verdura. Un mandarino era troppo per lui, una pesca era di sicuro più di quanto potesse mangiare, una mela aveva poco sapore. Shinsuke aveva questa strana abitudine, quindi, di mangiare con lui frutta. Se è troppa, vuol dire che deve dividerla con qualcuno. E ora gli ha dato un mandarino intero.  
  
Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Mi stai dicendo che sono un adulto e devo iniziare a mangiare la frutta da solo?” Forse invece era solo Shinsuke che è gentile con le altre persone. Alan non è poi così sicuro del significato di questo gesto, alla fine. Shinsuke non glielo ha mai spiegato. Forse è venuto il momento di chiederla, questa domanda.  
  
Shinsuke sbuffa una risata e si porta la mano libera sulle labbra. “Quello lo devi fare di sicuro” gli risponde con mezzo sorriso. Tira su le ginocchia. Fa davvero tanto freddo adesso, dovrebbero entrare in casa.  
  
“Ti sei reso conto che ogni volta che ci vediamo tu mi dai qualcosa da mangiare? Una mela, una pesca, un mandarino, qualsiasi frutto” continua Alan, con un tono divertito. “Mi sono sempre chiesto perché lo fai.”  
  
Il sorriso di Shinsuke trema per mezzo secondo. Abbassa lo sguardo sul mandarino che Alan tiene sulle ginocchia e sembra star pensando a una risposta, motivo per cui Alan sospira e aspetta. Dovrebbe sbucciare il mandarino e mangiare adesso? Può dividerlo con Shinsuke, o sarebbe maleducato? Può dire che ha paura di lasciare la mano di Shinsuke, perché gli sembra di star congelando e non potrebbe vivere senza quel poco calore in più?  
  
“La prima volta lo hai fatto tu” lo tira fuori dai suoi pensieri Shinsuke, con un tono basso. “Stavamo giocando in cortile ed era autunno. Sembra che tu non lo ricordi. Mancava ancora un po’ di tempo, prima che il mandarino fiorisse. E hai sentito che mi brontolava la pancia, quindi ti sei avvicinato all’albero e mentre ti allungavi per prendere un frutto che non esisteva, è davvero fiorito un fiore e poi c’era un mandarino nella tua mano.”  
  
Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. Gira il corpo verso Shinsuke. Questa cosa non può essere vera. Perché non la ricorda?  
  
“Mi è sembrato un gesto così pieno di affetto e gentile, che mi sono detto che avrei dovuto farlo anche io per te” finisce Shinsuke. Incrocia le gambe, lascia andare la mano di Alan, per prendere il mandarino sulle sue gambe e iniziare a sbucciarlo, come ha sempre fatto. “Quel giorno, mi ricordo, mentre mangiavo il mandarino, che non mi era sembrato di aver mai mangiato niente di più buono in tutta la mia vita. E penso che sia ancora così.” La buccia del mandarino cade nel palmo della mano di Shinsuke. “Io non le so creare le cose con la magia. Ho solo un riflesso e riesco solo a controllarlo perché non sia distruttivo.” Ride piano. “Tu crei e io distruggo.”  
  
“Non è vero” mormora Alan, scuotendo la testa.  
  
“Non è un vero e proprio problema” lo rassicura Shinsuke. “Riesco a far crescere le piante dei campi della mia famiglia. Tolgo anche le erbacce, quando devo. La cosa che mi hanno detto è che posso creare, ma con nuovi tempi, un po’ più calmi, di sicuro più lenti. E questo è il mio mandarino che ho creato e lo voglio dare a te.” Prende la buccia del mandarino con una mano e poi dà il mandarino sbucciato ad Alan, con un sorriso calmo. “Per te” finisce di dire. Si sistema sotto le coperte e muove un po’ il piede, che forse gli si è addormentato.  
  
Alan guarda il mandarino. Non ricordava di aver fatto una cosa del genere a Shinsuke. Un’offerta che poteva essere anche non pensata, non era qualcosa in cui lui ha messo tantissimo pensiero, ma è sicuro che fosse un gesto di affetto. Pensare adesso che Shinsuke se lo è portato dietro per tutti questi anni gli fa sentire una stretta al petto e poi una strana sensazione allo stomaco, come se fosse più calmo. Lancia uno sguardo a Shinsuke che sistema le bucce di mandarino e ogni suo gesto è ben pensato è sempre così calcolato, cosa che rende ogni suo gesto pieno di affetto. Alan stacca uno spicchio del mandarino e poi ne stacca due. Lancia uno sguardo verso Shinsuke e di spicchio ne stacca un terzo, perché si sente così stupido a pensare adesso a quanto affetto Shinsuke prova per lui. Si sente stupido a pensare a quando affetto lui prova per Shinsuke. Quanto amore.  
  
Alan si passa la lingua tra le labbra. Ha i piedi congelati, vorrebbe scivolare un po’ più vicino a Shinsuke per poterlo abbracciare. Perché fa freddo, non per altro. Posa la fronte sulla spalla di Shinsuke perché fa freddo, non per altro. E quando sente una mano calda di Shinsuke sulla nuca sente che potrebbe scoppiare a piangere, anche se non saprebbe dire il motivo preciso di questo. Forse che -è felice, o forse gli zuccheri gli hanno dato alla testa e ha dell’energia nervosa che ha accumulato negli ultimi venti anni e che solo ora può esternare. Non sa il motivo per cui è Shinsuke che gli fa venire voglia di avere un pianto a lieto fine, ma sa che è così. Non funzionerebbe per nessun altro.  
  
“Sono in ritardo” gli dice Shinsuke, posando il mento sulla sua testa. E gli accarezza la nuca con una mano e con l’altra mano gli accarezza la schiena. “Ci ho messo più di dieci anni a far crescere un mandarino tutto mio, ma sono riuscito a dartelo prima che andassi via da casa dei tuoi genitori. Di questo posso dire di essere orgoglioso” sussurra vicino al suo orecchio. Stringe la testa di Alan in un abbraccio leggero, gli cade la coperta dalle spalle e deve sentire freddo adesso, ma Alan non ci vede niente, sente solo l’odore di Shinsuke e il calore della sua spalla, del suo petto. “Alan-kun” lo chiama di nuovo, abbassando il mento per poter posare le labbra sulla guancia di lui. Shinsuke è sempre preciso nei suoi movimenti. Per questo Alan riesce a sentire sempre la cura nelle cose che fa. E questo bacio sulla guancia non è come quello di quando avevano otto anni, un bacio veloce per salutare, e di sicuro non era come quello di quando avevano quattordici anni, un bacio lento prima di andare via. Non era nemmeno come quel bacio sulla fronte di quando avevano diciotto anni, per dare il bentornato a un amico. Questo bacio sulla guancia, con il naso di Shinsuke che tocca l’orecchio di Alan, non lo sta salutando.  
  
Lo sta invitando.  
  
Alan alza lo sguardo verso Shinsuke e guarda gli occhi di Shinsuke, che posa una mano sulla sua guancia con un sorriso. “Fa un po’ freddo, dovremmo entrare” gli dice a bassa voce, divertito.  
  
Alan ruota gli occhi e si alza in ginocchio. Tiene il mandarino in mano, non ne ha mangiato ancora un spicchio, certo non possono entrare in casa prima che lui abbia mangiato il mandarino che Shinsuke ha fatto crescere per lui, quindi se ne porta uno in bocca e poi aggrotta le sopracciglia e ingoia e si allunga verso Shinsuke per posare le sue labbra su quelle di lui. Tiene lo sguardo basso, mentre lo fa. E si allontana un po’, perché deve continuare a mangiare, certo non è una sessione di baci che lo fermerà dal mangiare tutto questo mandarino. Lo ha appena deciso, quindi si porta un secondo spicchio alla bocca e, mentre sta masticando, Shinsuke gli si avvicina per unire le loro labbra, questa volta il bacio dura un po’ più a lungo. Sa di mandarino. Alan segue Shinsuke ovunque si muova. Shinsuke ride un po’ tirandosi indietro.  
  
“Dovremmo davvero tornare dentro casa” gli dice, ma non sembra avere voglia di muoversi. Deve avere freddo. Alan ha una coperta. Dovrebbe coprire entrambi. È una buona idea.  
  
Alan giocherella con l’ultimo spicchio che ha staccato dal mandarino. Se lo porta alla bocca. Aspetta che Shinsuke gli si avvicini per poi baciarlo a sua volta. Piano piano, senza fretta, non c’è nessuno che li segue o che dirà loro che non lo possono fare e adesso Shinsuke è un portatore nullo stabile, non distruggeranno nulla. E l’unica cosa che è reale e che conta è questo calore che si portano a vicenda e questo bacio che sembra essere il più familiare di tutti.  
  
“Anche io” mormora Alan, quando Shinsuke divide le loro labbra. E vorrebbe dire il resto della frase, quella che sarebbe dovuta andare prima, ma Shinsuke lo bacia di nuovo e il suo cervello smette si funzionare, perché, in questo momento, l’unico pensiero che ha in testa rimane Shinsuke.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinsuke si rigira nel letto e si porta una mano sul viso, mentre cerca di rubare le lenzuola ad Alan. Perché, e questa è nuova, non solo Shinsuke è dispettoso quando è sveglio, quando dormono insieme è forse l’essere più appiccicoso e permaloso del mondo. Se non sente almeno la mano di Alan nella sua, inizia a tirare via le lenzuola, a disfare il letto e a rigirarsi da una parte all’altra senza nessun rispetto per chi sta dormendo. Loro due non dormono spesso insieme. Sono entrambi molto occupati. Vivono comunque a venti chilometri di distanza. Sono cose di cui erano consapevoli fin dall’inizio. Ma quando Alan sente Shinsuke rubargli la coperta -è stupido a dirsi, ma si sente l’uomo più felice del mondo.  
  
Alan si gira di lato, per guardare come Shinsuke, stringergli la mano come se da questa dipendesse la sua vita. Lo vede portarla vicino al viso e -ha come un ricordo. Un... non è una cosa che lui ricordava, in realtà, come la storia del mandarino. Non sapeva di averlo fatto, e così è ancora, ma questo ricordo...  
  
Erano due bambini, loro due, quando sono diventati amici. E Shinsuke era sempre felice di stare con Alan, forse per questo gli piaceva tanto. Anche perché c’erano dei giorni in cui si impuntava invece e cambiava i loro piani e faceva di testa sua. Shinsuke non ha mai litigato con Alan, in modo diretto, ma hanno discusso tantissimo, soprattutto da piccoli. E Shinsuke non si è mai tirato indietro dal criticare Alan, anche dandogli dell’idiota. Doveva venire da uno di quei momenti, questo ricordo improvviso. Dovevano aver discusso. E Alan voleva chiedergli scusa.  
  
Shinsuke (che ai tempi era Shin-chan) gli aveva preso la mano e se l’era portata al viso. Era stato un gesto strano, ma non era quello che aveva pensato Alan. Aveva pensato che Shinsuke non piangeva mai quando discutevano e si era chiesto se voleva farlo. Si era chiesto se c’erano delle cose che Shin-chan voleva ma non chiedeva. E aveva pensato che voleva dargli qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa. Quindi davvero questa è la storia del mandarino.  
  
Voleva dargli qualsiasi cosa. Tutto quello che Shinzuke non aveva il coraggio di chiedere, glielo avrebbe dato. Ha fatto nascere un mandarino per Shinsuke.  
  
Alan aggrotta le sopracciglia. Voleva dargli... ha fatto nascere... lo ha dato... facevano crescere l’erbaccia, loro due... Alan sente di aver smesso di respirare e sente come il suo corpo gli dica di alzarsi in piedi in questo preciso istante. Shinsuke dice di non essere stato maledetto. Alan voleva dargli qualsiasi cosa. Ha fatto nascere un mandarino. Insieme facevano crescere l’erbaccia. Shinsuke ha mangiato quel mandarino. Facevano crescere...  
  
“Sono stato io a maledirti” mormora con gli occhi sbarrati. Non devono essere per forza dei sentimenti negativi a riempire un portatore nullo. Può essere qualsiasi tipo di emozione. Può essere qualsiasi tipo di... Alan si passa la mano sul viso e gli sta venendo da vomitare. “Sono stato io a...” inizia a ripetere, con la voce strozzata.  
  
Sente come la sua mano sia ben stretta in quella di Shinsuke. Per questo non voleva che dicesse questa è una maledizione. Per questo diceva che non gli faceva male il residuo di magia.  
  
“È una magia gentile, la tua” mormora, sbadigliando Shinsuke. “Come possono essere i tuoi sentimenti per me una maledizione?” Gli bacia la punta delle dita.  
  
Alan si morde l'interno delle guance e prova a non scoppiare a piangere.

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi sia piaciuta. All'inizio invece del mandarino avevo pensato di usare un melograno, invece di un mandarino, per richiamare alla leggenda di Persefone (e da lì che doveva stare nell'Oltretomba bla bla), ma ho letto che le Tachibana Orange hanno avuto origine 2000 anni fa e che si sono divise dai mandarini 2 milioni di anni fa. Con l'idea che Kita dà ad Alan quel tipo di mandarino, mi è sembrato giusto che quel mandarino per crearsi ci abbia messo 2 milioni, duemila e dieci anni per arrivare ad Alan. Le cose si dovrebbero fare con calma!


End file.
